The New Kid
by TheDarkWeapon
Summary: Ticci-Toby is new in the mansion. How will he and his new friends bond? (Yaoi, Lemon) These versions of these characters belong to Sapphiresenthiss not me!


Toby yawned as he got out of bed, the morning light shining through his bedroom window, waking from his first night in the mansion. His head twitched as he cracked it, his muscles filled with that fresh morning ache from hours of staying still. However, he was happier than he had been in a long time. He finally had some other guys to be friends with who didn't tease him for once, and he wanted to talk to them, but there was one problem.

He was painfully shy. He didn't want to do anything or say anything that might put them off. He had never really had friends before, and he had asked Slendy what to do, but the Creepypasta Legend had not been very keen on discussing matters as human as friendship. No help there, so he knew he was on his own.

He went to his closet to get some clothes, but to his surprise and dread, his wardrobe had been stolen. Why would anyone steal his clothes? It didn't make any sense, everyone already had their own… his thoughts were interrupted by a giggle, and he turned to see the black and white clown boy standing before him.

"Hehehehe! Looking for these?" he snickered, holding out Toby's shirt and pants, which the twitching boy snatched up quickly.

He began to dress himself, not noticing as the clown approached him and looking up just in time to see his arm come around his shoulder, making him jump.

"You know Toby…" he said, pulling Toby close to him and making the proxy's arm twitch nervously. "I think you look a lot better without your clothes on…" he hissed into his ear, making blood rush to the killer boy's cheeks.

"mmmm…" he groaned uncomfortably, and looked into his eyes with fear.

"It's ok cutie… come downstairs, it's time for breakfast." he said letting him go and watching as Toby finished getting on his clothes.

"Ummm… whats your n-name?" Toby asked as he zipped up his fly.

"Laughing Jack, but you can just call me LJ, everyone does!" LJ stated, walking out the door, and holding it open for him.

"Uhhh ok… can you tell me who everyone is…? Slenderman mentioned your names, but he didn't specify who was who…"

"Sure! Jeff is the one with the slit cheeks, Tim and Brian, Tim wears the orange hood, Brian wears the red one, Smile Dog is the red dog, Eyeless Jack has the black eyes and dark blue face, and Ben is the blonde one. Does that clear it up?"

Toby nodded.

"Thanks… LJ…" he said with a hesitant smile.

"No problem buddy!" replied the clown with a big grin.

Toby smiled wider. He had a feeling he was going to like this place. Although he remembered from yesterday that everyone had wanted to feel his belly, and look at him, and he started to wonder if everyone was gay. He wasn't sure, and he felt it would be rude to ask, so he decided to just observe and see if he could figure it out. He hadn't told anyone… but he did like boys.

His only problem had been all of them hated him. Everyone would laugh at his twitches, push him, and call him names, with all that he wasn't able to find a partner. He thought maybe that could change. After all, everyone here was pretty cute, and they seemed to have thought the same of him. He tried to get over his shyness as he stepped down the stairs and followed his new friend LJ into the dining room.

There, everyone was eating a meal of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. The smell was intoxicating, and he grinned widely as the one who he now recognized as Tim handed him a plate, he twitched, and sat down, beginning his meal. He was far too shy to talk to anyone, so he was a little startled when Eyeless Jack spoke to him.

"Hey, so the letter you came with said you were named Toby?" Toby nodded eagerly, with a small twitch of his head.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you, I'm Eyeless Jack."

Toby nodded again and spoke softly. "I know… LJ told me who everyone was…" he was looking down at his meal, and began to chew on a strip of bacon.  
>"Oh he did, how nice." EJ said, grinning slightly.<p>

Toby was no longer listening though, he was eating like crazy. It tasted so freaking good! The chatter at the table calmed and then stopped as everyone stared at Toby and his crazy eating. He slowed, and then stopped as his cheeks turned bright red. Jeff was the first to speak up.

Damn Toby! You sure can eat!" Everyone seemed to agree, and they giggled, eating themselves.

The twitchy boy grinned widely. They thought he was cool! He couldn't imagine anything more awesome! Eventually breakfast was over, and they didn't have any killing that day, they just played around, and Toby got to know his new friends.

Overtime, he was able to gather all of them liked boys, besides , which made him even happier. He couldn't decide who to ask out… but as he was trying to pick he noticed that LJ and Jeff sat together holding hands, Ben was very obviously going easy on EJ in a game of Pokemon, and "Masky and Hoody" as he heard they were called, were outright kissing. His heart sunk. Everyone was already taken… He sat at the couch, and twitched slightly as he relaxed in sadness. Eventually LJ noticed him and walked over.

"Hey there kiddo, something got you down?" he asked, and Toby nodded slowly.

"Mhm…"

"What is it?" he asked, playfully ruffling his hair.

"Well I… I…" he was still slightly afraid of being mocked, he knew it was stupid, but that's how his life had gone before and that's how he thought it would go now.

"Listen Toby," LJ said, looking into his eyes, "I would never be mean to you, you can talk to me. Anything you need to talk about, I'm here for ya." he reassured with a wink.

Toby nodded, and began to speak.

"Well its just that… I like boys… like all of you, but… everyone's taken… there's no one left for me to be with…" Toby groaned, twitching as he slumped to his side.

LJ just laughed, and started the proxy a bit. "Hahahaha!" Toby I'll let you in on a little secret. None of us are prudes, if you'd like, you can join in on the fun! I'm sure once we talk it over with the other couples, you could but in for a few nights, and have some fun with each of us! Does that sound like a good time?" LJ said, smiling ear to ear.

Toby thought about it for a second, and realized if everyone thought he was cute, it was kinda like being everyone's boyfriend. He smiled back and nodded.

"Yes I would like that very much!"

LJ called everyone over, and explained the situation. Everyone seemed pretty ok with the idea, and they all sat down, ready spend a night with their new friend. Toby twitched uncontrollably with nervousness. How could he possibly choose? They were all so cute in their own way! Eventually Toby had an idea, and it took all of his courage to suggest it.

"H-How about… All of you…?" he asked.

"What do you mean Toby?" asked EJ.

"I mean like… everyone lines up… and uhh… has a turn with me…?" he said with a blush.

Everyone looked at each other, then at Toby, and slowly, everyone got a grin as big as LJ's was, and they all nodded vigorously, very eager. This would be fun.

Everyone helped Toby in removing his clothes, rubbing him a bit and playing with him as they did, just to get him plenty excited, and then everyone stripped everyone else. They all got in a line, and Toby stared at everyone. They were all pretty well sized, and he wanted each one to cum all over him. He giggled and laid down on the table as LJ was first in line. He grinned and pressed his 8 inches to Toby's tight little rear.

"Th-this'll be me first…" Toby said with a shudder and a twitch.

"Don't worry then kiddo, I'll make sure to be gentle." He said, pressing into him.

Toby moaned as his walls opened, and bit into his lip with pain and pleasure. It dawned on him then and there, it was gonna be one long night. LJ began to thrust with slow grunting noises as Toby twitched in pleasured spasms.

"Nnn… Ohhhh yes… mmm…" was all that could be heard from him as he gripped the edges of the table, moaning while LJ sped up, his sweet spot getting hit and making him yelp, as he felt the member inside him pulse, close to release.

F-Fuck yes Toby your gonna make me…!" was all the black and white clown got out before he came into Toby, the proxy's eyes rolling back in his head as the wonderful warmth filled him.

"Ohhhh…" he moaned, and LJ pulled out, Eyeless Jack was up next.

"H-Hi EJ…" Toby moaned, rubbing EJ's 7 inch shaft, and making the organ thief moan.

"Beat me off p-please!" he begged, and Toby grinned and obliged, jerking his wrist slowly, but with increasing speed.

"How's this?" he asked, licking the head every once in a while.

"Good ohhh ohhh sooo good!" the kidney eater groaned, and felt his orgasm mounting, moaning loudly.

Toby kept it up, even fingering EJ a bit as he jerked him off faster and faster, giggling at his desperate moans and groans.

"Ohhh Toby your gonna m-make me…cum!" he yelped, only to have the twitching boy move his hand faster and faster, making EJ groan as cum spattered out of his tip and onto Toby's adorable face, causing him to lick a bit away from his mouth.

"Whew… Toby… you are so fucking good at that…" EJ said as he walked away and joined LJ on the couch.

Next to be in line was Jeff the Killer, Toby had heard of him on the news. He wasn't as bad as everybody said, and he was about to ask where he wanted to go before Jeff simply grabbed Toby's head and pushed his cock into his mouth with a moan.

"F-Fucking suck me off damn it! Ahhhnnn!" he roared and began to thrust the proxy's head up and down.

Toby was a little bit alarmed at the forcefulness, and he was gagging a bit, but he got over it and started sucking, he hoped he was doing a good job, and by the sound of the boy who moaned above him, he was. There was a loud moan from Jeff as he pressed his length deeper down Toby's throat, making his eyes widen as his gag reflex struggled to swallow the shaft.

He steadied himself against Jeff's legs and sucked along as serial killer face fucked him, his tounge swishing along the shaft and making Jeff's head roll back with bliss.

"Gllekkk.. achhh…" he choked, and breathed through his nose as much as he could, the cool air hitting his base was enough to make Jeff's 8 ½ inches explode down his throat, Toby being forced to swallow all the killer's seed in order to not quite literally drown in it. He gasped for air as some cum dripped out of his mouth.

"Ahhhh… ahhhh…" when he looked up, he saw Brian standing above him.

Brian grinned as his length, a little over 6 inches, poked Toby's cheek, who smiled and got up on the table, lifting his legs and resting them on the other proxy's shoulders. He felt the delicious fullness of another boy in him fill him up, and he groaned with bliss and pain as his still inexperienced rear opened.

"Ohhhh wow…" was all he could get out as Brian pushed into him again and again, moaning with ecstasy as Toby's tight walls hugged him and squeezed tight around his shaft.

"F-Fuck Toby you are tight!" he groaned, grunting with effort as he thrust deeper and harder, making Toby blush.

Brian felt his climax mount, and he thrust in faster and faster, holding still after a few thrusts and waiting until his dick sprayed its hot load into the boy, now twitching violently in a fit of pleasure.

"Ahrrrr…ahhh…!" Toby groaned, looked up as he saw Ben smiling down at him.

"Use those pretty little hands of yours to make me soak your face!" he said, and Toby eagerly grabbed the fat 6 inches.

This one was thick, and his fingers just barely touched as he jerked him. He was excited to see how much he could get out of here. He went faster and faster, laughing and sucking on the tip as he gave Ben and amazing handjob.

"OHHHHH DAMN IT TOBY WOW!" Ben said as pleasure surged through his lower half and he felt weak at the knees.

Toby giggled and went faster and faster, eager to get him to cum.

"Come on cutie, soak me!" Toby begged, and he got his wish as Ben's hot seed spattered all over his face and into his hair, he aimed it down so he could spurt some onto his chest.

"Wow you had a lot in there…" the proxy boy said with a grin.

Ben blushed and sat down with the rest and then there was Tim, who blushed as he stood above him, and moaned as Toby enveloped his 6 inches with his lips.

"mmm…" Toby moaned, sucking gently and making Tim sigh with pleasure.

"Ohhhh fuck Toby you are so good at sucking dick…" he said, thrusting his hips gently as Toby bobbed his head.

"NNnnahh… mmm!" was all Toby could respond with as he went harder, moving his tongue up and down.

He heard Tim moaning and he grinned as he put his hands on Toby's head and moved it along, moaning louder and louder as his climax built in him. Toby was LOVING this. It was the best night of his life. He was the star and everyone wanted a piece of him. He was the center of attention for once and loving the hell out of it.

He smiled as he pulled away and Tim came onto his face, yelping boyishly as his seed dripped off their new friend.

Everyone surrounded Toby, cocks in hand, and began to jerk themselves as Toby did the same, they all climaxed together, and he grinned as his cum sprayed forth and everyone else thoroughly covered him in hot seed. Toby was in heaven right now.

Everyone lay down on the carpet and cuddled him, and he closed his eyes with a huge smile on his face. He was really, REALLY going to like it here.


End file.
